Of Roses Ink and Poptarts
by LittlePenguin93
Summary: When local tattoo artist Regina Mills meets the new yoga instructor and massage therapist Emma Swan it is love at first sight. Could this woman be the one to bring comfort and balance to Regina's wild lifestyle? Will this carefree spirit finally settle down and place roots for her and her son? Will Regina ever get her beloved poptarts? Read and Find out! Rating may change!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing otherwise SwanQueen would have been canon from the start**

 **AN: Hello beautiful readers I hope you enjoy this piece. Its still in progress but ill try to update as soon as I can. Its currently un betaed (and I don't even really know what a beta is so there's that too) so all mistakes are my own please be kind and Review with your thoughts Namaste**

 **Ch.1 Morning's are evil**

The alarm rang loudly through the apartment causing the occupant to hastily fall out of the bed and onto the floor "god damn it" she groans stumbling to her feet and slamming her hand down on the machine from hell with a relieved sigh she crawls back into bed bringing the warm purple bed sheets and black duvet up over her head she's almost asleep when a her door is thrown open and a blond haired woman yanks the covers off of her.

"Wake up bitch we've got a lot of work to do and as the boss you need to be there to help do it." The brunette on the bed mumbles something incoherent hugging her pillow tightly. "Regina!" yells the blond smacking her with a pillow finally causing her to jump up out of the bed. "What!" she yells smirking the blond says "Put some pants on" and walking out of the room she yells "Hurry up there's already a line of clients waiting for you down stairs."

With a grown regina fumbles her way into a pair of black skinny jeans pairing them with a ripped sex pistols t-shirt and dark blue converse throwing her hair up into a messy bun. Walking into the small kitchenette she digs around the cupboards for her stash of poptarts and comes up empty. "Great" she says with sighs pouring coffee into the to go mug on the counter along with her keys she locks the door and heads down the stairs.

Walking through the beaded door into the dark purple painted walls of the Fairytale ink tattoo shop she sees kat already at work on scruffy looking man's arm piece and the customers waiting on the black leather couches after checking in with their resident shop bitch Bell. Ruby the one of the other artists looks at her and laughs "Well looks like someone's off a rough start late night?" "Mornings are evil" says regina before adding on "I'm never drinking with you again." Looking at bell she asks "How the hell does she still have a functioning liver?" Bell laughs before whispering to Reinga "I switch out her tequila with water after 6 shots."

Grabbing a clipboard with the paperwork for the client to sign she walks into the waiting room and "Emma Swan?" calls out "your with me please fill this out" setting the paper paperwork on the counter she heads back to her station that bell has prepped for her. She just finished putting on her black latex free gloves when she's met with sight of the most beautiful woman she has ever seen dressed in a pair of yoga black sandals and a black high low skirt that came just above her knees in the front while flowing to the middle of creamy toned calves and a dark royal blue tank top that made sparkling blue green eyes pop beneath a mass of blond curls styled in a half up do.

"Hi" said the woman with a bright smile that made Regina's heart speed up "I'm Emma Swan we spoke on the phone about you doing a tattoo for me" "Y..y..yes..." Regina stutters out a first for her she's never been one to be nervous around women if anything she's a bit of a player preferring one night stands to long term commitments. "What are you looking to get?" "I'd like a ¾ sleeve of three roses with vines trailing up my left arm"

Regina scoffs "Roses? Really that's so cliche. Why not something a bit more impressive like stargazer lilies" the blond beauty suddenly glared at her "Roses happen to be my mother's favorite flower and it's one rose for each member of my family so if doing this tattoo is so beneath you maybe I should just find someone else to do it." Realizing she's offended the woman regina hastily seeks backstep "wait i'm sorry that was rude me of I see your reasoning behind the tattoo and I would be honored to do this for."

Glaring a minute more she lets out a sigh before saying "Alright then" "Right" says regina "i'll draw up the sketch and you can come back tomorrow and we'll get the outlining done sound good?" "Okay" says the blond fishing a pen and business card out of her purse she scribbles down something on the back and hands it regina.

"This is home phone number it's the best one to reach me at you can call me when you're ready for me to come down." "Of course until next time Ms Swan." Looking over her shoulder the blond flashes another dazzling smile "Call me Emma." she says Looking down at the business card that reads The graceful Swan: Massage therapy and yoga instruction.

"Emma Swan" says regina with a smile watching the blond woman as she crosses the street. "Suddenly the morning doesn't seem so evil." Kat sticks her head into regina's work room and says with a smirk "yo Reggie heads up your fanboy pinecones is back and ready for you to get to work on his nature themed chest piece." and with that Robin walks swaggers his way in "Regina you look beautiful today why don't you let me buy you lunch after we finish my tattoo." Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose regina says "For the 3rd time Mr. Hood im not interested in you and have no desire to go out with you." Flashing her a cocky grin as he takes his shirt off he says "that's what they all say" with a sigh regina turns on her tattoo machine and listens to it buzz and load with ink thinking "looks like I spoke too soon."


End file.
